Malfoy's Mudblood
by LucindaMalfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione begin to realize their feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

"No-o-o-o!" Everything faded to black.

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. Not to her anyway. Why had she let her guard down? She had been utterly stupid. They had come from everywhere. She had been talking to Harry when the Death Eaters had descended upon them all. She had been trapped by McNabb and Goyle when she saw that Draco had been caught and was kneeling in execution style on the ground in front of Lucius. She knew what was about to happen and she would not let the man that she loved die at the hands of that evil git. Loved? Where had that come from? She would have to deal with that realization later. She needed to get to Draco and fast!

"Luna, Ginny!" she screamed, "I need help!"

Luna and Ginny rounded the corner with wands raised.

"Expelliarmus" they both shouted and the Death Eaters were removed of their wands.

"Thanks," she called over her shoulder as she ran to help Draco.

The closer she got the more she could hear Lucius screaming about how Draco was a disappointment to him and Voldemort.

"How could you do this to me in front of the Dark Lord? I did not think I had raised a gutless little snit. I also have been told that you are in love with that filthy little mudblood. You sicken me. This is not easy for me and I would have had things turn out differently, but you left me no choice." Lucius sneered.

"It is you who sickens me, Father. I realized a long time ago, Lucius that I did not want to be like you. So, I went to Dumbledore and told him every thing that I knew. And as far as Hermione is considered, yes I love her and you would do well to keep her name from your lips. It does not need to be dirtied by the likes of you," Draco spat defiantly.

"Good bye Draco, my son." Lucius's voice trembled as he said those last words and began to lift his wand to finish the chore that Voldemort had set aside for him.

"Ava…." Lucius started.

"No-o-o-o!" Hermione yelled as she jumped in front of Draco and took the blast that was intended for him.

She was dead. What in Merlin's name had she been thinking! She should have just used expelliarmus, but n—o, she had to go and jump in front of the darn thing. How incredibly stupid, especially after she had heard Lucius say that Draco had loved her and admitted it.  
Draco loved her. The same Draco, who had called her mudblood many times over and found any way possible to make her and her friends life a living hell.

The truth that she loved him too was more than she could bear. It was then that she realized she would never again get to see those silver-blue eyes looking at her longingly or the flash of a smile as he tried to hide it from her with a smirk. All those little things made sense now. She had taken them to mean his disdain for her, but he was covering so his friends wouldn't know the only real dirty little secret that Draco had. He loved Hermione Granger.

They would have ridden him to no end she thought, but now they need never know. She wondered what it would have been like to be held in his tight embrace and have him whispering words of love for only her to hear. She would never get to taste his lips or feel the sweet surrender when she would have finally given herself to him. She had taken everything she could have had and thrown it away because she didn't think. Now Draco would love and marry someone else._ I am glad I won't be there to see it._

"Granger" she heard a whisper.

"Who or what is whispering my name" she thought.

"Granger" this time it was a yell.

As if the building that she had been standing by had fallen on her, an immense pain filled her head. It seemed the feeling was coming back into her body and she could now smell the acrid stench of burned flesh and she could feel someone holding her tight and whispering her name over and over. It also seemed to be raining. As she opened her eyes, there was Draco. He was the one holding her and wasn't letting anyone get near. She could hear him saying something over and over. As her head began to clear she could make out what he was saying.

"Oh lord Granger; please don't leave me in this place. I would gladly take your place instead of being left here alone. Why did you have to do this to us?" he continued to cry.

"Malfoy, you need to let us have her body. We need to go, before any more come along." Harry pleaded.

"Thanks for the support, but I think I can manage for myself Harry." Hermione grunted.

Draco's grip relaxed long enough to look into her face to make sure he wasn't dreaming and then pulled her even tighter.

Hermione laughed, "Draco dear, they might not have finished me off, but if you don't let me go I may suffocate."

"Sorry I didn't real….Did you just call me dear?" he questioned.

"We'll talk about it later, right now we need to get out of here and back to the village. Can you give me a hand up please?" She asked, holding her hand out to Draco. He helped ease her up from off the ground.

On the way back to the village the others noticed that Hermione and Draco weren't insulting each other as much and gave them questioning looks. Once they arrived at the village they met up with Fred and George, who eyed Malfoy suspiciously.

"What's that git doing here?" Fred said.

"We ran across him right before his execution and Hermione thought she'd save his sorry hide," pouted Ron. Ginny and Luna covered their knowing grins.

"We've already secured the village might as well head on to the Burrow," George said.

"Come on Malfoy we'll find you a place to sleep and get you some food. Then we want some answer's," stated Harry.

Hermione also had a few questions that she wanted answered, but for now there was no time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters, just the plot. I also want to thank LunaMoon 224, Gryffin Gal, and nemo30. I also want to thank Risa Mendal, my Beta.

Draco's Gift

There had been little talking on the way home. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Hermione still couldn't get over Draco's admission of love.

They had walked quite a ways when Draco heard one of the twins sigh, "Ah, the Burrow. There's no place like home."

Draco looked up finally realizing they had reached their destination. The infamous Weasley Burrow. He had mad fun of this place for years and now it seemed it was to become his sanctuary. It seemed life was just a little ironic. As they came on up the lane Draco got a real look at the Burrow. It was a tall run down structure with light pouring from out of every window.

Ron opened the door and as each entered Draco could hear the people greeting them.

"What is this place?" Draco whispered under his breath.

Hermione had stepped out the door and called to him to come on in before supper got cold. He loved the sound of that. As he walked into the Burrow he could see a half dozen or more people gathered around the table eating or drinking coffee. All eyes turned to him and the room fell silent. It was the oddest feeling he had ever felt.

"Come on dear," Mrs. Weasley cooed. "Let's get you something to eat. All of you look famished, poor dears."

She sat Draco down beside Hermione and gave him a large slice of homemade bread and a bowl of beef stew. It smelled and tasted like heaven. He had never had anything so delicious. He watched as Mrs. Weasley braided Ginny's hair by the fireplace and giggling over something unheard and listened to them all talk and joke amongst themselves about how Ron had been frightened over a spider that had fell on his shoulder and that he would not move until Luna had removed it .Mr. Weasley had ruffled Ron's hair and laughed. It was then that he realized that this was what he had missed out on, love and a real, caring family. He had always made fun of the Weasley family but at this moment he envied them. Weasley had what he had always wanted; A family that cared.

"Alright children, It looks like you could use a bath and some sleep. On second thought, maybe not in that order. Draco, Ron will get you settled."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Draco nodded.

"Come on Malfoy, you'll be in with me and Harry." Ron said as he began to lead the way up the stairs.

"That's Fred and George's room." He said pointing to the right. "On the left here is Ginny's and Hermione's." He took a few more steps more and he turned. "This is ours, but I warn you .You start to snore we will put you in the attic with the noisy ghoul."

Draco started to smile and agreed. As they entered, he saw Harry sitting on Ron's bed looking through a book about broomstick care.

"Weasley, where is the toiletries?" Draco said looking about to bust.

"Down the hall next to Ginny's room. Don't get lost!" Ron called as Draco ran out as fast as he could.

As he reached the door to enter the restroom, Hermione opened it from within, dressed in a bathrobe with her hair all wet.

"Oh!" she caught herself before she had run into him. "Do you need in here?"

"Ah… yeah, but I can come back later." he stammered.

"Go ahead. I'm finished."

"Thanks," he said as she entered the restroom and closed the door behind him.

She was exquisite and she didn't even realize it. That was what he found so intoxicating about her. She was also strong and stood up for herself. If she would only have him. He hadn't been the greatest person to her in the last six years. Oh, Hermione, my heart.

She couldn't believe he had seen her like that, with her bathrobe and wet hair. Uh-h-h. Why should she really care?

'_Because you love him_.' Her heart whispered. Every fiber of her being knew it was true. She had wanted to deny it to herself last year when she noticed he looked at her a little differently. She just thought as always that he was up to something. Tomorrow after breakfast they would need to talk. If only he would have me.

Hermione woke up to Ginny and Luna jumping on the bed and singing:

"Hermione and Draco

Sitting in a tree

K-i-s-s-i-n-g—"

"Bugger off you guys, before someone hears you," she shushed them as she threw a pillow, nearly hitting Ron as he had opened the door.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You nearly put my eye out!"

"Sorry Ron," the girls began to giggle.

"Besides," he said "Mum wants us down for breakfast. I need to go get Malfoy."

"Let Hermione do it. That way we can eat while it's still hot," Ginny said as she shot Luna and Hermione a mischievous grin.

"Okay by me," Ron said over his shoulder as went out the door and down the stairs.

Hermione gave the two of them as if they were mad. What were they up to?

"Better get up, Mrs. Malfoy," they giggled. They left the room humming 'Hermione and Draco, sitting in a tree…' she wanted to kill them.

Draco had been awake for a while looking up at the ceiling and thinking about Hermione, when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see Hermione standing there in the door with a blush on her cheeks. It was then he realized he was not properly dressed.

"Sorry. I'll turn around while you get dressed. Umm…" she tried to remember what she came to say. "Mrs. Weasley wants us down for breakfast," she said hurriedly.

"You can turn around now," he said.

"We have a few hours free time before we go on patrols again, if there is anything that you want to do," she hinted.

"As a matter of fact," he took a moment to slow his heart down, "Can we go for a walk some where away from everyone? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure. See you down stairs," as she went down the stairs she tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Finally things were going to be sorted out.

All through breakfast Ginny and Luna giggled at some private little joke. Harry, Ron and the twins were going to the grove of trees to play a little Quidditch.

"'Hermione, are you coming to watch?" asked Ron with apprehension in his eyes.

"No thanks. I have other plans," she replied as she looked at Draco with a smile starting across both of their faces.

After breakfast Hermione and Draco started off on their walk talking about differences between the Muggle and magical worlds. As they were walking past the trees where the boys were playing Quidditch, Ron heard Hermione's laugh and steered his broom just high enough to see Draco and her going toward the shade trees down by the pond.

"Hey Harry. Wanna see what those two are up to?" Ron called.

"Already know. Ginny told me," Harry replied.

"What's up then?" Ron looked putout because wasn't in the loop.

"They like each other," Harry stated flatly. "Besides you're with Luna. Don't deny Hermione happiness," Harry ordered.

"Even if it's Malfoy?"Ron asked.

"Even if it's Malfoy. He's on our side. She must really him to risk her life like she did last night," Harry replied.

"Guess so," thought Ron out loud.

They sat in the shade looking out t over the pond and listening to the birds. A dogwood blossom fell from overhead and he put it behind her ear. She looked radiant. He could get use to this.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?" she sighed.

"There's something I need to get off my chest. And I don't want you to say anything till I'm done. Alright?"

"Alright Draco."

He starred out into the field. His hands were shaking as he reached for hers. Damn butterflies in his stomach.

"Hermione," his voiced trembled. "For a little while I have been having these feelings. I have been thinking about the future lately and about you."

Her breath caught. Here it comes, the words she has longed to hear.

"I want you to be in my future." He took a deep breath. "Oh hell, Hermione I love you."

There it was. A million things ran through her mind.

"I can understand if you don't wan…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Hermione knocked him to the ground laughing, tears streaming down her face.

"It's about time. Do you know how long that I have dreamt of this day? For over a year I have had to endure seeing you and not being able to touch you." She bent down and received the kiss that had been on both their minds.

"I love you, Hermione." he said.

"I love you, too."

Two years later, Hermione and Draco were celebrating their one year wedding anniversary. Everyone was there. There was food and dancing. It was wonderful until there was an emergency flare sent up over the village.

"Everyone inside, men into the kitchen," Lupin ordered.

Molly, Hermione, Ginny and Luna started making coffee for them all.

"What or who do you think it is, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but we need to go soon." Harry replied.

Lupin thought for a moment. "Alright, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville, will check out the west side. Fred, George, Arthur and myself will check out the east. The rest will split into two groups to search the north and the south. We will meet at the statue in the village square. Everyone understand what they are to do?"

"What about us?" Hermione, Ginny and Luna chimed in.

"Sweetheart," he said "It won't take long. Go ahead and open the anniversary presents from everyone and by the time we get back, you won't even realize we've been gone," Draco said lovingly.

"Only if you open yours before you go," she said fearfully.

"I won't be gone for long. I left your present in Ginny's room in your suitcase. We'll open them together when I get back," he kissed her on the forehead as the men went out the door.

Midnight had come and gone with no sign of Draco. It was a long and nervous wait. All she could do was pace the floor. Mrs. Weasley had drifted off to sleep in her rocker while Ginny and Luna waited at the table for the men to return.

A little after four in the morning they could hear someone approaching. Molly was awoken and went to the door. As she opened it Harry and Ron carried someone in and put them on the table. She couldn't see who it was through all the people. As she drew closer there was no mistaken the platinum blonde hair. She rushed to his side.

"Draco… Can you hear me love? What happened? " Hermione cried.

With what little strength he had he answered.

"We got to the village to find that is was a trap," he sneered "Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters were waiting for us. Father tried to get me to rejoin them and when I denied the Dark Lord and said I was where I belonged, he said that the name Malfoy was wasted on me. The next thing I knew I was on my way back home. Lord how I love the sound of that, home," he had spoken so softly. He could barely breathe.

"What happened to Lucius?" questioned Hermione

"He won't bother anyone again. I took care of it for you," Ron nodded.

Draco held out his hand and she took it in hers. Giving it a squeeze, he began to speak again.

"Hermione, my love, I want you to know that I have always loved you above all others and I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to stay. I wanted to grow old with you but the fates have chosen a different path for me I'm afraid."

"My love, please let's not talk of this. I have to give you your present," she reached down and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you. You gave me a chance to prove that I could amount to something and I have at least helped make the world a little safer for it." As he spoke, his breathing became more and more difficult.

"Good bye Hermione," He took a breath as death shuddered through out his body.

"Good bye, my love," she said as tears streamed down her face.

The funeral was filled with friends and family that had loved Draco more than he would ever know. It had been lovely.

Everyone had gone back to the Burrow afterwards. Hermione mainly stayed in Ginny's room reality still not setting in. She opened her suit case to change into something clean to go downstairs. There on top was an envelope and a gift box. Inside the envelope was a letter. It said:

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm not very good at letters so this will be sort of short. I have loved you for a long time. I wouldn't be the man I am today if not for your love and the chance you gave me to prove myself, not only to myself, but to everyone else as well. I want to thank you. I love you and can't wait to grow old with you. I can't wait for us to have children. I want lots. So on that note, I will end this dreadful excuse of a letter._

_Always remember that I am with you._

_Yours Always,_

_Draco_

Fresh tears began to fall as she opened the gift he had promised to return and open with her. Inside she found a ceramic dogwood flower on a golden chain. A reminder of the day he told her he loved her. There was an inscription said:

_So you will always have a piece of me with you_

She reached down and rubbed her small but protruding stomach.

"I'll always have a part of you with me and I'll thank you everyday of my life." Hermione whispered as she blew a kiss toward heaven filled with all her love. She finished getting dressed and went down to tell everyone the good news.


End file.
